The Favor
by Rixas
Summary: [Five year skip] As Iroh's last wish, Zuko sets out to give a scroll to Toph but gets surprised by the scroll's contents. ZukoToph.


Here's a Toko oneshot. It's really sad- but has a fluffy ending. This takes place five years later, so Toph is 17 and Zuko is...22 or 21? I can't count...oh well! Enjoy!

* * *

The Favor

_"Zuko...I ask a favor of you..." Iroh said weakly. Zuko stood by him, watching over him. Years of pain, outliving his only son and heartbreak finally wore down the old man as he was laying on a small cot._

_"Yes?" Zuko would do anything for his uncle's last wishes, no matter how hard they were to fulfill._

_Iroh smiled._

_"Zuko...remember Toph, my friend? I want you...to give her this," Iroh weakly pulled out a scroll and placed it in the young man's hands._

_Zuko could not deny his uncle's last wishes and wanted to fulfill them._

_"You mean the blind girl who was with the Avatar?" Zuko asked._

_Iroh nodded._

_"Yes, nephew. Toph. Zuko...can you do that for me? Give her the scroll..." Iroh said quieter and softer._

_"Uncle..." Zuko froze in sadness as Iroh drew in one last breath._

_"Zuko...I love you as a son. More than your father, my brother, ever did. Keep that in mind, I still loved you...no matter what road you chose. I have no regrets..." Iroh mumbled a little more as Zuko sat down and held the dying man's hand._

_All that could be heard was the bitter crying of a young man who lost his uncle._

_Zuko clutched the scroll. As Iroh's last favor, he would fulfill it. No matter what._

--

It took him a long time but he found her. Toph.

Zuko was surprised his search led him to a what appeared to be a wealthy manor, with the flying boar seal infront of the house.

"So Toph comes from a wealthy family also..." he muttered. He walked in front of the gates but saw no guards. He felt relieved. He would finally fulfill Iroh's last favor. Then he could sleep easy knowing Iroh would be happy.

Easier said than done.

--

"Lady Toph!"

Toph threw a giant rock at the door, missing the maid. Her ebony black hair was cut short and sported a bigger headband, more enamorate than her old one. However, her personality hadn't changed at all.

"I told you, don't call me Lady!" she scolded.

"Sorry, sorry...but ma'am, you have a visitor," she said fearfully.

Toph exhaled sharply and slightly pushed the maid out of the doorway and walked herself to the main room, and located where the door was. The maid was right. Someone was outside the door.

"Who are you?" she asked roughly, a rock in her hand, ready to hit the visitor.

It was silent for a moment and the masculine voice answered,

"Zuko."

She felt an old hate brew up inside her as her blood boiled. She knew Zuko alright. She could recognize his voice, even five years later.

"Traitor!" she threw her fist against the solid oak door.

"Just let me in!"

Toph was reluctant to let this exiled prince come into her manor.

"Why should I? You turned your back on us...when we needed you! I'm not letting you in!"

She slid down to the floor like a child, her fist still on the door.

Zuko huffed and retorted,

"I don't have time for this. Let me in, I have something for you."

Toph perked up, but still was a bit hostile.

"Fine. _Come in_," she squeezed out the last words through her teeth as she let Zuko inside her house.

Out of all the members of the Avatar's little quartet, she was the most stubborn, strong-willed and least feminine. She was also the youngest, which, according to Zuko, made her the most childish. However, her control over her element made Zuko envy her prowess and stability.

"Well...? Are you going to give me something before I kick you out, Bei Fong style!" she demanded.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

Toph snarled, then got up in his face.

Zuko could see her pale green eyes filled with fury. Toph refrained from letting her rage out as she and Zuko were in silence. She pouted. Zuko couln't help but snicker lightly. Her expression was so childish!

Toph raised a black eyebrow. She heard his light snickers.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Zuko. I'm seventeen. I am a Earthbending master, and have my own estate." she said with pride and over confidence.

Zuko ignored her statement and said,

"Look, I'm not happy to see you either. But I'm here for a reason."

Toph mouthed his words, mocking him.

"You said that already. Why are you here?"

Zuko took in a breath. It still hurt him.

"My uncle...passed away."

Toph immediately calmed down and froze in silence. Iroh? Her friend was dead. She couldn't believe it. It seemed like yesterday when she stumbled upon him, he poured her tea and they chatted. Although she couldn't see him, he sounded sincere and kind. Like a grandfather to her. She knew Zuko was related to Iroh, but it sure didn't seem like it.

Zuko pulled out a small scroll as he handed it to her.

"Iroh wanted to give you this."

Toph rolled her eyes.

"I can't read it, stupid."

Zuko had a frown on his face, but then remembered why she couldn't read. Blindness. He opened it and skimmed it through.

"Well?" she asked.

Zuko felt a small blush creep across his face, trying to shake it away.

Toph hated the silence and yelled,

"What does it say?"

Zuko quickly rolled it up and said quickly,

"He asked..._if you were single._"

Toph stifled her laughter and shrugged.

"Oh...kay. Why did he ask me that? He's my friend and all, but that's just...ewww..." Toph shivered.

Zuko stared at her.

"My uncle didn't mean it like that!"

Toph folded her arms.

"Well...what did he mean?" she asked him.

Zuko read over the scroll again. He was so glad Toph could not see his face flush. It was even more embarressing the second time. Even near death, Iroh didn't spare Zuko from teasing and embarressment.

"He asked if you were single because...IROH!!" Zuko roared in mortification as he read the last sentence.

Toph sniggered. Zuko writhing in embarressment was so much fun to hear. She walked closer near him.

"Well...do you want to disappoint Iroh? I mean, I know Iroh and you know Iroh..." Toph rambled.

Zuko could not believe Iroh sent him on a harrowing journey just to embarress him in the end.

"I thought you hated me."

Toph shook her head.

"I do hate you. But Iroh is my friend. I don't want him to be upset if his nephew doesn't fulfill his last wish," she picked at her nails nonchalantly.

Zuko took a good look at Toph and shook his head.

_So all I did was get set up by Iroh who apparently thinks he's a matchmaker._

Toph sighed.

"Well...there's a festival tonight. Want to come with?" Toph said awkwardly.

Zuko looked at the scroll, then at the impatient seventeen year old.

"Sure."

--

Above the couple, Iroh smiled down upon them.

"Who knew I could be such a good matchmaker?" he exclaimed gleefully.


End file.
